Evolution strand Z
Evoultion Strand Z ''or The Original Lineage of evoulution,when both parents Have the dormant Genetic mutation for Evolution. Children with this Gene will often show signs of development, but powers won't manifest until child reaches puberty. Currently there are Eleven natural born people with this gene Next Steps in evolution Members of the evolved Evolve faster than Regular Humans, their evolution depends on the certain stages of their existence. The members evolve into their second stage when they turn 25, The third stage comes when the user has reached his/her physical prime (depends on the person), the fourth stage is when the user has reached his/her mental peak and is in top condition and at his/her most lethal stage. Fifth stage is Achieved only through time when user has reached Spiritual Enlightenment. (User ages slower with each evolution) Second Stage- All powers increase by 10 Third Stage- All powers increase By 80 Fourth Stage- All powers increase by 200 Fifth Stage- All powers increase by 900 (User is nigh-omnipotent) Variations Conversion One can pass on the gene by touching the chest directly where the heart is causing the regular person to evolve and become like their strand passer. Pre-Evolvers Is when a child born with the strand develops powers to early. The only side effects is that they will not have the ability to defy gravity or manipulate fire, they also will not be as strong or as fast as a regular Evolved for a period of time. Their evolution process will delay so their bodies can adapt to their change Users Juven Ambroscus- First Ever to evolve with this strand Kekoa Kassel Sr.- Father of the Kassel siblings Michael Kassel- First born with strand oldest of the Five Ray Ray Kassel- Second Born with strand Aaron Kassel- Third Born with Strand Leeyah Kassel- Fourth Born with Strand Kekoa Kassel- Fifth born strand Pre-Users Blur Kassel- Aaron Kassel's son Rush Kassel- Michael Kassel's son Boom Kassel- Ray Ray Kassel's Son Powers And Abilities Powers ''Meteorokinesis -Pyrokinesis -Hydrokinesis/Cyrokinesis -Geokinesis -Aerokinesis Telekinesis -Telekinetic push -Telekinetic Grip -Telekinetic Blast -Telekinetic Molecular Manipulation - other telekinetic abilities Materialization '' -Ability to create organic or inorganic material without the need of raw material. providing detailed creations desired mentally ''Ki manipulation -Users of this ability are able to manipulate the fifth fundamental force that allows life to flourish throughout the universe. With this, they are able to control their own personal that dwells within them, allowing them achieve untold power and great abilities considered to beyond that of normal beings. Users use both physical and spiritual power to control their life force. The user is able to Generate their life-force and creating their own personal energy with its own nature and that is incapable of change.Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, energy blasts, elemental manipulation, and sometimes invulnerability. Reactive Adaption -Environmental, Elemental, And knowledge Adaption -Adaption Resurrection DoppleGanger '' -Can make clones of his/her self ''Spontaneous Learning Evolution Conversion -the ability to pass on the genetic strand to whom he/she desires Ability Super Strength'' ' '' 100 - 16,000 tons ''Super Speed '' running - 2x speed of light Flying - 90x faster than light '''''Super Agility Super Endurance Super Senses '' ''Super Equilibrium -ability to balnce perfectly on any object Super Conditioning Nigh-Invulnerability -in the first and second stage user can still be physically harmed by some minor thingbullets can still pierce the skin even though it wont hurt the user and it most likely bounce off Enhanced Dexterity Flight - Defying Gravity - Aerokinesis - pyrokinesis - Ki manipulation - Telekinesis Regeneration '' -can heal within moments ''Enhanced Combat Category:genetic mutations Category:Powers Category:Evolution Category:Evolving